


The Tumblr Post

by Lestrade_DI



Series: Random ficlets. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrade_DI/pseuds/Lestrade_DI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil read a Tumblr post and thought he could try it out on Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Post

It was a quiet evening. Dan and Phil were hanging on the couch, Dan leaning against Phil, both watching television. Phil was stroking Dan's hair in a lazy but steady rhythm. But when he stopped Dan looked up. Phil never stops unless he has something to say or needs to get up. Dan could see Phil's face was slightly red and when the older one looked at him the red flush became even more noticeable. Before Dan could ask what was wrong Phil spoke. 

"You know, my birthday is coming pretty close." He was right. Phil’s birthday was in 2 weeks. Dan didn't had the chance to buy a gift yet. He wanted to give Phil something he really liked. 

"Yea, i know." Dan said. "Whatsup with that?" 

Phil looked away for a second but then he looked back at Dan. Well not directly at Dan. He looked just passed him, biting his bottom lip. 

"W-well.." Phil began clumsily. "I-if you buy me cute underwear, i will let you see me wearing it." 

Dan can't believe Phil just said that. That was from a text post on Tumblr. But Dan has seen the post as well and knew exactly what to say in response. 

He grinned, grabbed the older his chin, turning Phil’s head so he has to look Dan in the eyes and said "If i give you nothing, can i see you wear that~" 

Phil’s face was now completely red. "Y-y-you've seen the post..?!" 

Dan started laughing and was soon joined by Phil. When they calmed down again Dan leaned up, giving Phil a gentle kiss. When he broke away he whispered. "I'll find something nice for you~" causing Phil to blush again and kiss Dan again just so he shuts up.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this just happened. I read a cute post on Tumblr and i couldn't resist xd


End file.
